Eternal Taisen
by Miyanokouji Kazumi
Summary: C.E. 76It looks like peace has been restored, but then the war is to be engaged again,when Durandal fanatics start to attack the Eternal. Only Kira's there with his Strike Freedom. So can he still stop them?


**MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED DESTINY 2 - ETERNAL TAISEN**

C.E 76- Two years later since Orb and PLANT signed the peace deal to end the war.

The Eternal was heading towards Earth from PLANT. Those on board were Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato and Andrew Watfield.

**Flashback **... two days ago...

"Are you sure about this ?" asked Athrun.

"I contacted Cagalli yesterday, and she's glad if I pay her an official visit to Orb on that day to celebrate the peace anniversary. I'm sure about it." replied Lacus, as the chairman of PLANT.

"I'm not so sure about it, chairman. Since it's the anniversary day, you never know what's gonna happen." said Yzak. Dearka nodded his head in support.

"Hmmm...then Yzak, you get stand by on that day in case you're right. " said Lacus.

"I'm following . I'm not gonna let you go alone." said Kira.

"Kira..."

"Don't worry, Lacus. It'll be alright. Prepare the Freedom in case."

"Alright." said Athrun. He walked away.

"Where're you going , Athrun?" asked Yzak.

"Seeing Cagalli. Better make sure she's safe first."

That dialogue was still very clear in Lacus's mind. Lacus looked on. Just a little more and they would be reaching Earth.Kira stood by her side, not dared to take any risk.

Suddenly the siren rang. That means bad news.

"Lacus, there are fifteen enemy GINNS headind towards us!" exclaimed Watfield.

The GINNS started attacking. The Eternal was shaken by the attack. They tried to avoid the attack.

"Why are they attacking us? Dodge the attacks, we must reach Orb quickly." ordered Lacus.

'I think we got a voice transmission from them." said Watfield.

"You bastards! After all that chairman Durandal did for us, you ruined his plan, especially Lacus Clyne, traitor! If it's not of her , Orb would've been gone, and we would have the most perfect humans, and Coordinators would triumph! What Durandal wished for ...!"

"What, Durandal?They're Durandal fanatics!" claimed Watfield.

"Keep on the course to Orb, I'll try to stop them for the while." said Kira as he dashed out of the room.

Another laser hit near the Eternal, shaking it. They became panic. Lacus looked on.

"Prepare the weapons. We have to still fight back." ordered Lacus.

"Yessir!" exclaimed the crew member.

Meanwhile in the launch pit.

"Kira Yamato, Freedom, launching!"

The Freedom took off from the Eternal. It's wings spreaded out and it dashed forward using its thrusters.

"Huh, that's Freedom!" one of the pilots exclaimed.

"So what? Bring it down together with the Eternal if you can!" claimed another one.

The GINNS tried to bring down Freedom.They surrounded it and atacked it at the same time. Somehow immediately, Kira went into SEED mode. The Freedom launched its dragoons to counter them as it tried to avoid the lasers. It blocked with its shield and blasted back. Two of them down, but there were still more of them to tackle. One of them threw its axe at Freedom. Kira adodged it. Another one tried to chain its arm with its chain. Kira quickly withdrew its sword and broke the chain.

At the same time , back at the Eternal, Lacus couldn't hold back her worries.

"Kira can't take all of them at this rate. Send the emergency signal to Yzak."

"Got it. Urgh, don't say the war's starting again." said Watfield.

The Eternal started to blasted some laser back, hoping to stop those GINNS and to help Kira. They tried to keep up with the Eternal. Kira zoomed forward and attacked them . Another one went down. They shot back at him. Lira had to dodge those attacks again in a very hard condition.

"This is not good. Must be losing my touch. If only Athrun's here to help it would be better."

Back at ZAFT headquarters.

"Sir, we got an emergency signal from the Eternal. Enemy GINNS are attacking it." claimed the operator.

"What, attack? Damn it, I told her not to go, now see what happen!" exclaimed Yzak.

"You can't blame her, it's still an unexpected attack." said Dearka.

"Maybe those are fanatics or terrorists again. Dearka, get our GINNS ready. Send some enforcements as well." said Yzak as he dashed to the cockpit.

"Right." Replied Dearka.

"Roger." said the operator.

So the Eternal's been attacked by Gilbert Durandal fanatics. Hmmm, it looks little like Patrick Zala fanatics as well. This is only the beginning. The third war has begun, likely.Will there ever be peace again in the world of C.E.? Can Kira and Athrun save the day again? We'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
